homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091116 - Dining With Father
Imogen is six sweeps old. LL: You are in your lessons, with your Mathematics tutor. He keeps swallowing nervously, and glancing to the back of the room. You know what's going on, without having to turn around. Your father has arrived, to observe your lessons yet again. TG: Imogen's shoulders tense, there's a pause in the scratch of her pencil but then she hurries on hoping he didn't see the brief hesitation. Imogen's small mouth curls down in a frown. Focus on the task, focus. LL: Your Mathematics tutor moves on to explaining the basics of Trigonometry, drawing on the chalk board along the wall. LL: Your lesson drones on like that, the imposing presence of your father, silent and unseen in the back of the room, until the belltower chimes the hour. "Thank you, Professor. I will be taking my daughter for lunch now," Serios says, from behind you. At least he sounds like he is in a good mood today. TG: She locks her ankles together to keep from fidgeting, her eyes following her tutor and ignoring the urge to just slightly look over her shoulder. Just a peek maybe.. no. Still, she is still. It's a relief when the bell's chime sends her earfins quivering and she turns slowly in her chair looking at her father hopefully. LL: Your father, Serios Calier, is wearing his usual military uniform. He smiles affectionately, but it doesn't reach his eyes. His smiles never do. "Come, Imogen. I've had the cooks prepare a small picnic, so that we can enjoy the breezes in the courtyard before we begin our descent past Earth." TG: Imogen slips off her chair, an accompanying smile settling on her mouth though her eyes flicker briefly over Serios's own. Manners. Imogen bobbed a brief curtsey, "Yes Father, I'd like that." LL: He nods, a single short jerk of his head, and opens the door, leaving without a word, expecting you to follow. TG: Indeed she does follow, a brief scurry to make sure she's caught up to him before she settles into a stately walk just behind him. LL: As you walk through the hallways, a number of soldiers stop and move to the side of the halls, saluting your father crisply. He returns the salutes, never breaking stride. "Your tutors tell me your lessons are going well, Imogen. Do you agree with them?" TG: She keeps her eyes forward, willing the tension to ease out of her body and let her settle. "I believe I do. While the best judge of one's skill is often the bystander, or mentor, I believe I have been performing rather exemplary lately." LL: "Good. Do you feel any of your tutors are lacking in any way?" TG: Imogen grows quiet as she considers the question, the brief nibbling of her lip giving away her own careful thought process. "I do not believe so no, however I fear I may surpass my fencing tutor in a few months time... The Professors may move faster in their topics if they wish. I'm learning quickier than they expected I suspect." Her eyes flutter as she doesn't add her last comment, It's tedious how slow they are. LL: "Very well. I will transfer your fencing tutor to training troops, and we will find someone more advanced for you. Do you have any special requests as far as that goes?" He leads you out into a large courtyard, where you can see ice crystals and water, thrown off the planets below, swirling around the protective barrier your father has erected around the castle. TG: Her eyes glance up, the gills underneath her collar fluttering briefly, before her attention returns to her father. "Perhaps one skilled in duel wielding? I would very much like to learn the art if at all possible," her tone is hesitantly hopeful, a hum of excitement underneath. LL: "Very well. I will have one sought out for you." He waves his hand, and two servants quickly set up a table and chairs in the courtyard, motioning for you to sit as they lay out a tablecloth, and cutlery. In the far corner of the courtyard, you can see the OBSERVER, tightly clutching his Okiku's hands, and talking to her quietly. TG: Imogen smiles demurely, quietly delighted as she tucks her short skirt underneath as she sits. "Thank you Father." Her eyes flicker onto the elder troll, drifting down to their hands. Gaze returning to her father, she asks with a frown, "There's nothing wrong is there?" LL: Serios shakes his head. "He still misses his son. His pamphlet is being well received, though. Hopefully a copy reaches the boys hands." A servant sets a bowl in front of you, the first course, a warm pumpkin soup. "I have decided you have reached the age where you must begin taking lessons in leadership, as is your destiny. Do you feel prepared for that?" TG: "I see, I wish him the best then," Imogen quietly eyes the soup, waiting for the go ahead from her father though her stomach rumbled quietly. She considered the question, biting her lip again. After a moment she nods slowly, "Yes. I believe I am. There is little point in waiting when it may only waste valuable time." LL: Serios nods, unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap before taking a sip of soup. He nods to the servants. "As such, you will be given a bit more freedom within the Castle, and a few soldiers of your own to command." TG: Imogen followed suit, settling her napkin and taking a sip herself. Slowly, there's time. And more food coming. Though she couldn't contain the small murmur of excitement at the though of more room. And soldiers of her own... Imogen's earfins wiggled again. TG: "I will mark the new boundaries on my map." LL: "Good. You are also reaching that tender young age, when I am lead to believe young trolls become interested in the flushed quadrants. Should you wish to pursue such a relationship, you will seek my approval first. Am I understood?" TG: "Yes Father," Imogen nods, dropping her gaze. "Will that be the only quadrant requiring your approval?" LL: "I would requiest your black quadrant get my approval as well, though as that is a competitive quadrant I am not as concerned. My main reason for asking you to seek my approval is your tender age, and the need for your safety. I do not trust that some may not be spies for the Autocrat's regime." TG: "Very well, I will be sure to do so. And I will be cautious," her gaze comes up, and after another sip of her soup she smiles a little smugly, "Though I doubt many can compete with me." LL: Your father chuckles. "Indeed. There is one last secret of this place you must learn." His face looks pained. "It is time you met your brother." TG: Her eyes flutter, and after a pause she sits back in her chair. "I was.. unaware... Though I suppose that is the point of a secret. I. Ah." Imogen takes a slow breath, settling her surprise and shock. TG: "I am assuming he's here?" LL: "Yes. Finish your lunch, then I will introduce you." He frowns at the soup, eating in silence. TG: Imogen nods, and settles forward in her seat finishing the soup. Her movements are a little more hurried than before, but still elegantly controlled. TG: She quietly takes up the napkin, dabbing at her mouth when she's done. LL: After the soup, the servants bring over sandwiches, but Serios looks up. "We'll eat and walk. I can tell my daughter is eager." TG: Oh, she should work on that. Conceal don't feel and all that. Lilac tinges her cheeks at her father's words and she nods her head. LL: He chuckles. "I'm not upset, Imogen. I know that you are eager to learn new things, and explore secrets." The two of you make your way deeper into the castle, to a large, double barred iron door. You've seen this door before, but you were never permitted entry. TG: She smiles hesitantly at her father's chuckle, she can't argue with his assessement of her. She turns to the door, bringing her hands together quietly as her eyes widened. Finally.. "He's been here this whole time?" LL: "Yes, You'll see why." Serios taps in a code into a keypad, and the door opens slowly. Inside, you see a dark room, with a one way mirror on the far wall. Through the mirror, you can see a troll, with long, unkempt hair, and multiple scratches and scars. His nails are long, sharpened into talons, and he is obviously a nearly adult Highblood. He's chuckling to himself, staring at the wall. TG: The excitement drains from her, her ashen skin paling even further. After a moment she takes a step forward, placing a hand carefully above the window though she doesn't touch the glass. Imogen's voice is soft when she speaks, "What's wrong with him?" LL: "We don't know. He has sudden violent outbursts, and babbles incoherently. I have had every doctor I could find examine him. He killed most of them, and injured or terrified the rest." Your brother looks up toward you, and approaches the window, placing his hand firmly on the glass, lined up with yours. "Darmok and Imogen," he says, breathing heavily. "Through the Looking Glass." TG: She takes in her father's words silently, allowing her own hand to finally rest against the glass. A brow raises, and she half-smiles, "I don't remember ever being introduced to you.. Darmok?" TG: Imogen glances at her father, "How often are his outbursts?" LL: Serios swallows nervously. "He knows things he shouldn't, and quite often. He usually has two or three a da-" As if on queue, Darmok begins laughing uncontrollably, and digging his claws into his arm, and leaving long gashes across his muscles. Serios presses a button on a nearby PA system. "Sedate him." You hear a soft hissing through the glass, and the room becomes cloudy. TG: Her lips curl down in a frown, her claws briefly scratching against the glass as her fingers curl. She does not pull her hand away from the glass, studying the gashes Darmok left. "Am I allowed to visit him?" TG: "Or.. am I simply just to meet him?" LL: "You may come in here, and visit him. If you wish to speak to him, press that button there." He points to a button on the left hand side of the mirror. "If you turn on the lights in here, he can see you. If you want to give him anything, leave it in here, and we will see it given to him. But you are not permitted in his presence until we can get him stabilized." TG: Imogen nods, her eyes noting the mentioned places. Pulling her hands away, she turns back to her father, "Well I hope a way is found soon, that room looks uncomfortable." LL: "He destroys most things we give him, in his fits. So be warned." Serios frowns. "I have to get back to work. Feel free to take the afternoon off from your lessons. Your soldiers will report to you tomorrow morning." TG: "I will take care to remember that," Imogen bobs another curtsey, "Thank you Father, I will make sure I'm ready for their arrival." LL: He nods, and places his hand on Imogen's shoulder. "You were born to privelege, and with it comes specific obligations. But you have made me very proud, no matter what I asked of you. I know you will continue to do so in the future." TG: Imogen briefly beams at him before she manages to school her features into a more reasonable, but still wide smile, "I am glad to have done so. I will never forget my duties to you Father, or to our people." LL: He seems to be getting a little choked up. "One last gift, then, though this is technically already yours. It's from your mother." To your knowledge, Serios has never mentioned your mother, ever. He holds out a black rectangle, about the size of a notebook. TG: A brief blink in surprise, and Imogen is reaching forward quickly for the gift. "I, I. Well for some reason I thought.. perhaps I hadn't had one when. Why.. now?" She looks at him, questions in her eyes as she fingers wrap around the black rectangle. LL: "Her letter said to give you this, when you were a young woman, about to embark on flush relationships. Among other instructions." His cheeks flush, probably the only time you've ever seen that miracle. TG: She searches his face, her eyes alighting on the blush, even as her own features are wide and curious. Awed, and excited. Very quickly she looks around to see if she can see the letter, before looking at the rectangle. "Did she.. say how it works?" LL: "No, I am sure she had every confidence you would figure it out." He coughs. "I have to go." He flees the room. TG: He what. Serios Calier doesn't FLEE her father, the LAWMAKER, doesn't FLEE. W h a t. Imogen stares after him, briefly shellshocked. TG: What. TG: "I-uh I," she looks down to her hands, brows furrowing and runs her hand through the short locks on her head. Well. TG: After a moment where she paced briefly in circles, muttering quietly to herself and glancing at the glass, she stops in her tracks and takes a deep breath before letting it down. "Calm. I am calm, composed. It's a gift from Mother.. and apparently for reasons it made Father leave the room." Not FLEE. "That's fine, it's fine. Whatever this is.. I can handle it." Concluding the quiet and murmured pep talk, Imogen brings the object closer turning it over in her hands studying it while she felt for any ridges. LL: There are no ridges, but when you place your fingers on the smooth, glass side, bright red lights appear on the surface. Large Alternian Letters read "Young Lady's Illustrated Primer, Custom Edition: Imogen Calier" TG: She frowns, turning the glass side to face her. "A Primer? What on earth is that?" She moves her fingers over the glass, seeing if the object responds further. LL: An image of a white creature, her features very similar to yours, though she's hairless and hornless, appears on the screen. "Imogen, GodOS preserve us, please go somewhere alone to use this?" TG: A recording? Her frown deepens, and she takes one last look toward the glass where Darmok was before she headed out of the room. "I need to ask Father for the code.." TG: Imogen heads to her own private quarters before interacting with the rectangle further, though she's tucked it in her sylladex out of sight briefly. Category:Imogen Category:Lawmaker